


i'll miss you

by normanwell



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Crying, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, long distance, no proofread
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 08:48:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29773650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/normanwell/pseuds/normanwell
Summary: George visits Karl in the states, but he has to leave.
Relationships: GeorgeNotFound/Karl Jacobs
Comments: 7
Kudos: 18





	i'll miss you

Karl had to drive George to the airport in the early hours of the morning. The two sat in Karls black Toyota Corolla, fingers intertwined. They rested on the center console. Every once in a while, George would run his thumb over Karls knuckles and gently squeezing his hand. The brunette stared out the window for most of the silent trip.

Quiet music filled the silence, along with the turning of rubber wheels and the engine humming as they drove.

They had finally reached the airport, and it was much more daunting than both George and Karl remembered. A melancholy feeling loomed over the both of them as Karl pulled the keys from the ignition. Karl pushed open his door, watching as the trunk door extended to the ceiling. George grabbed his suitcase and backpack, slinging it over his shoulder.

George reached out for Karls hand, and Karl took it. They walked onto the sidewalk, and to the entrance.

The two stepped through the automatic door, their shoes tapping against the tile. George’s flight didn’t come in for another hour, so they had a little time to kill. The airport was fairly empty, especially for it being late at night. A few people slept on the uncomfortable plastic-padded chairs in the waiting area that was surrounded by quaint merchandise shops and food stands. George pulled Karl over to a Starbucks. The trashy coffee smell lingered in the air, but it was strangely comforting.

It brought a little normalcy to the sudden change.

George had been in the states for two weeks, and Karl could argue that it was the best two weeks of his life. 

The two had spent every day together, even if they didn’t do much of anything other than lounge on the couch and watch cartoons, which Karl mindlessly babbled about, but George listened to him anyways.

“I’m gonna miss you,” Karl sighed, pulling a stool out from under the table and sitting down. 

“I already miss you,” George replied, walking back with a cup of coffee for himself and hot chocolate for Karl. Karl mumbled a quiet thank you.

“Aw, Georgie,” Karl giggled, pushing his hair out of his face. “You're too nice to me,” Karl pressed the back of his hand to his forehead, pretending to fall backwards.

“Shut up,” George scoffed, taking a sip of his coffee.

The two sat and drank their drinks, their hands intertwined. It was hard to make conversation when it was four am, and they were both asleep, or on the couch half-asleep watching some movie that had been long forgotten by both of them.

Fifty minutes passed, and the reality hit both of them. George was leaving, and neither knew the next time they’d see each other in person. Karl tried to stop the tears from pooling in his eyes, but he failed. Warm tears slipped from his eyes and down his cheeks.

Frustrated, he pushed his hands to his face, icy fingers wiping away his tears.

“Fuck..” Karl mumbled, pulling one of his sleeves over his hand.

“Hey,” George said quietly, setting his phone down on the table, “What’s wrong?” George asked, his voice soft. He rested pale hands on Karl’s flushed face, gently running his thumbs over his cheeks.

  
“I don’t want you to go back,” Karl whispered, pressing his hands against George’s.

“I don’t want to go back either, Karl,” George frowned. “I’d stay here if I could..”

Karl sniffled, clamping his bottom lip between his teeth. “I know..” He gave George a defeated sigh, extending his arms. George let his hands all from Karls face to his shoulders. His arms wrapped around the others neck, one hand gently tangling into brunette hair.

Karl buried himself in the crook of Georges neck, hooking his arms under Georges. The two stood there, holding each other. They waited, and waited, and waited.

“Karl,” George started, letting his arms fall from Karls shoulders, “I need to go through TSA.”

“..okay.” Karl says, voice quiet. “I love you.”   
  
“I love you too,” George replied sweetly, pressing a gentle kiss to Karls lips. He squeezed Karl, letting his hands fall to Karl’s biceps. “I’ll text you when I land, okay?”

“Okay.” Karl smiled sadly, his hands falling to his sides. He watched as George grabbed his phone from the table and slipped it into his back pocket, picking up the handle of his suitcase and walking away. Karl gave a sad wave as the other got farther and farther away.

一

Karl groaned, pushing his head into his pillows. The brunette really did not want to get up, but he had too. His comforter rose and fell with his breathing, the bright 10 am sun shining through partially closed blinds.

He was so tired. The three AM airport trip wasn’t favorable, and waking up seven hours later sucked. He wished he could sleep a little longer, but his head and shoulders ached.

Karl rolled over, his hair falling into his face. He waited for nimble, pale fingers to brush across his cheek, and sweep it out of his face, but they never came. He felt cold. 

He missed the sweet kisses that would be pressed to his nose and cheeks moments after he had woken up, or the gentle “ _ I love you’s” _ that would be whispered before they had gone to bed. Karl missed holding the other close, or sitting on the couch with his head pressed to the others chest. Karl would give anything to do that again. Listen to the others heartbeat as a cartoon played in the background.

Karl missed George playing with his hair, and tying it into silly pigtails like he was a middle school boy letting his crush mess with his hair.

To put it simply, Karl really missed George.

The morning in the airport lingered in his head, the existing frown on his face growing larger. He really didn’t know how other people did this long distance thing. To Karl, it was really difficult, especially when the other lived in another continent.

Karl squeezed his black bed sheets between his fingers, lifting one arm and letting his forearm fall over his forehead. His phone buzzed on his bedside table. Karl turned his head and watched as the screen illuminated.

He blindly reached over until he grabbed something that slightly resembled a phone, fiddling to pull it off the charger. He read the notifications slowly.

_ New text from George (2) _

_ i miss you :( _

_ love you <3 _

Karl exhaled, smiling. He pressed the notification with his thumb. He tapped in his passcode, watching as their texts had appeared and the keyboard rose on the screen. He pressed his thumbs against the keyboard letting the clicking fill the silence of the room.

_ New text from Karl (3) _

_ i love you more _

_ n i miss you more too :( _

_ but i can't wait to see you again gorgie :]] _

Karl smiled at his screen, watching a little bubble appear at the bottom of the screen. He waited for the three dots to stop bobbing up and down, and they did eventually.

_ New text from George (3) _

_ yeah _

_ i can't wait to see you again either _

_ you should come to the uk next time, it’s pretty in the spring. _

_ New text from Karl _

_ i’ll consider it _

He laughed, letting his phone fall to his side. George must’ve been tired. It took a few seconds before the bubble popped up again.

_ New text from George (3) _

_ okay my lift is here _

_ i’ll text you when i get home _

_ i love you _

_ New text from Karl (3) _

_ okay _

_ i love you too _

_ get some rest too georgie _

Karl clicked his phone off, resting it on his chest. He let out a groan, trying to find any motivation to get out of bed, but instead his mind wandered.

Karl thought about the first night George was here. He took George to meet the crew, and after they went to get ice cream at this small mom-and-pop shop downtown.

Karl remembered how he had skipped ahead of George, half-empty cup of ice cream in one hand, his other shoved into his hoodie pocket. George smiled wide, quietly reaching for Karl’s hand and pulling it from his pocket. He remembered how George pressed gentle kisses to Karls knuckles and the meat of his hands, whispering gentle  _ “I love you’s”  _ into his palm. 

The brunette smiled, beaming at George. He laughed, letting his hand wiggle from Georges. Karl planted his hand on the others face, pressing gentle kisses to his cheek and the bridge of his nose.

The two stood there, looking at each other, giggling until George bumped Karl with his shoulder. Karl would give anything to live through that moment again.

Arching his back, he forced himself to sit up. He threw his comforter over his legs, and swung his feet off the edge of his bed. They were planted firmly into the ground. Karl extended his arms over his head, letting the muscle of his shoulders pull and relax.

As much as Karl missed George, they’d see each other again. They’d stand in the airport giddy with excitement and spin around like they had when Karl had gone to pick George up. And that made him feel better. His shoulders suddenly didn’t carry the weight and tension they had before- and he held his head up a little higher.

He was happy, and talking to George for a few minutes made him feel better.

**Author's Note:**

> WOOO miss you but i rewrote it edition :D i like this version a lot more n i hope you guys do too
> 
> anyways if you wanna see me update stuff follow me on twt @normanwellx , kudos n comments are appreciated


End file.
